Goodbye Daddy
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: The day of Charlie's funeral Bella is a wreck: crying all over the place, having to be taken care of by Edward. A little worldess encounter with Jake at the burial helps her feel better. Summary doesn't do it justice. One Shot RxR


**Goodbye Daddy.**

**I was very grateful that Edward stayed with me this past week. Who knows what I would have done. Since Charlie's death, I've been a total train wreck. I might have thrown myself down the stairs, or maybe out the window. Edward helped me feel better, just knowing he was there for me. The morning of Charlie's funeral was terrible. Wherever I looked was something about Charlie and I just wanted to keep my mind off of him.**

**While Edward went back into his house to change, I went outside to get the newspaper. On the front page was a large picture of Charlie. Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the headline.**

"**Gruesome Shooting Kills Police Chief."**

**The image of the police officers at the door will forever haunt my mind. I only caught half of what they told be before I broke down. A group of men robbed a bank and wouldn't give up without a fight. They let all but one hostage go. Charlie tried to get inside to save her, but he barely got through the back door before he was shot.**

**I sunk to my knees and cried in my driveway until Edward returned. He helped me inside and into a kitchen chair. When he spoke, it seemed to be far away. He checked me over for any physical damages that could have happened when he was gone before he asked me what I wanted to eat before we left. I shook my head, not able to tell him I wasn't hungry. For the next couple minutes, he watched me worryingly. The phone disrupted the silence and he waited for me to answer. When it was clear that I wasn't going to get up, he sighed and answered it himself.**

"**Swan residence." He was silent for a moment, listening to the person on the other end. He turned abruptly to me, holding the phone out. "You might want to take this call." I eyed the phone before holding my hand up and taking the phone.**

"**Hello?" My voice sounded dead, even to me.**

"**Sweetie? It's me, mom." Renee's voice sounded through the speaker. **

"**Mom? Was you flight delayed?" She should have been here by now and I wished she were here by now. I needed her with me. Edward was a great help and I wanted him to stay, but the sad fact was: I wanted my mommy. The phone was silent for a moment. **

"**No honey. My flight wasn't delayed." I heard a muffled voice in the background. "I'm not coming. Something came up." She sounded hesitant and unsure. Several emotions ran through me, starting with sadness. I really needed my mom there with me. In the end, anger won through, bubbling up through my mouth.**

"**What do you mean you're not coming?" I tried to keep the anger in check, but I just became more frustrated. **

"**Honey, I'm pregnant!" She squealed in delight, but quieted down when she noticed I wasn't squealing with her. "Why aren't you happy?"**

"**How far along are you?" I asked without answering her question.**

"**Uhm, about a month. Why?" She sounded flustered. I must have caught her off guard.**

"**Then why can't you come? It's **_**Charlie's**_** funeral." There was more muffled talking in the background. I sighed impatiently, watching Edward move out of the kitchen. He must think I wanted privacy. That just goes to show that he really couldn't read my mind.**

"**I'm sorry Bella, but I can't make it. You'll just have to tell me about it." Did she honestly think I would repeat the horrid event to her?!?**

"**No. You either come or you don't. I'm not going to recap anything for you." I mimicked her authoritive tone.**

"**What's gotten into you? I thought you'd be thrilled that I'm pregnant! This means you'll have a younger sibling and I know how you've always wanted a littler sister." Phil was in the background, questing what I was saying to her.**

"**I am mom. I'm incredibly happy for you, but how cant you not come to **_**my dad's**_** funeral?" I pleaded with her. **

**I could just picture her shooing Phil's head away from the phone with her free hand.**

"**Well then, why are you so argumentative about this?" I was getting tired of her dumb act.**

"**I'm made that you wont come to your **_**ex-husband's**_** funeral. Do you honestly hate him that much? The least you could do is show him some respect." I felt a fresh tear roll down my cheek, and I sniffled. I know I was being bitter and harsh to her, but I couldn't grasp the thought of her not here. **

**Edward had come back into the room upon hearing my pathetic sniffling. He pulled and chair up right next to mine, our knees were bumping. He swiped some hair out of my face as I attempted to control my crying. He leaned forward and kissed my tears. I grasped his hand tightly with my free one, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt slightly better when I heard him start to hum my lullaby. It always made me feel better. **

**I smiled slightly, opening my eyes. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to him, smiling gratefully. He nodded, squeezing my hand and smiling gently. I heard Renee sigh on the other end.**

"**Isabella, I do not hate your father. I just cant make it to the funeral. My friend's are already planning my baby shower and they want me to help."**

**I flinched as her voice rose an octave.**

"**So you're ditching me and Charlie for a baby shower you could have when you get back!?" I was incredulous, still not able to comprehend how she thought any of this was ok. "Mom, I need you." I whispered, a fresh batch of tears falling again. I didn't like being vulnerable like this, but that's how I felt.**

"**Come and stay here, with me. You don't have to go to the funeral honey. No one's forcing you to." Her voice softened and it sounded like she was talking to a five year old.**

"**I have to go mom. I want to go. I'm his daughter for crying out loud."**

"**I'm sorry, but I just can't--" I cut her off sharply, through listening to her crap.**

"**Fine. I'm not coming for the baby shower and don't expect me there for the birth either." I slammed the phone down on the receiver and stared angrily at it. I felt my face fall and my lip quiver as Edward rubbed my shoulders gently. That was the third time today I broke down in front of Edward.**

**He turned me around and I pressed my face to his chest. I began sobbing, soaking the front of his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed the top of my head repeatedly.**

"**Come on love. I don't mean to push, but you need to get ready." He whispered once my crying had ceased. I nodded and pulled away slightly. He kissed my forehead and gently nudged me towards the stairs. I sighed and started climbing them, slowly but surely. I was half way up the stairs when the door bell rang. I paused, looking over my shoulder at it hesitantly. It rang again and I turned, heading back down stairs. I grasped the handle and pulled it open a crack, peering out. An older man stood on the porch, holding a worn, brown briefcase. He adorned a long black trench coat and a top hat. I opened the door further and he smiled politely.**

"**May I help you?" My voice cracked, mirroring my mood: unpleasant.**

**He nodded. "Are you by any chance Isabella Swan? Daughter of Charlie Swan?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm Charlie's lawyer and I need to discuss his will with you. Do you have some time to spare?" I blinked a couple times before nodding.**

"**Of course. Come in." I held the door open wider so he could come inside. He went directly to the living room as if he had been there before. He probably had if he helped Charlie with his will. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and pulled a manila folder from his briefcase. He fished a paper out, glancing at it, before placing it on the coffee table. He beckoned me over, but I didn't move. Did I really want to do this now?**

**Edward's hand rested on my shoulder and he leaned his chin on my other shoulder. "Now's the best time to do it." He shivered at his cool breath on my ear and nodded. I moved away from his comforting body and knelt beside the table, looking curiously at the paper.**

"**All you have to do is sign that you've seen it. He has no living relatives so everything's yours." My eyes widened and I glanced at Edward who was still standing in the archway. He nodded to me, signaling that it was safe to sign. I scribbled my signature in my best cursive and pushed it towards him. He clapped his hands together before reaching into his pocket.**

"**Now, here's another key to the house, the postal office box key, and all his money has been transferred to the box. Whenever you're ready they can move it to your account."**

**I nodded, taking them in my hand and tightening my fist around them.**

"**How much money is it?" Edward asked, still under the archway. He had his arms crossed and was leaning casually against the wall.**

"**Well, over the past few years he's collected a little over a million dollars." My jaw dropped. The lawyer grinned and nodded, chuckling at my reaction. "Your father was a great money saver." I was speechless, only able to nod. He stood up, snapping his briefcase shut. "I should be going." He tipped his hat and winked at me. He paused over by Edward. "Charlie was a great man and he loved you a lot." He directed at me. "Never forget that." He tipped his hat again and let himself out. Edward came to be and helped my up. He led me to the staircase and saw me up, making sure I didn't fall. **

"**It's time now." I sighed and nodded, trudging down the hall to my room. Not even all that money could cheer me up for long.**

**---------------------------------------Skip to the funeral---------------------------------**

**I couldn't tear my eyes away from the coffin. It was suspended over the hold and the pastor was blessing him. He looked over at me, signaling for me to step forward. I took a deep breath and searched for Edward's hand with my free one. I grasped his hand tightly and he gave it a comforting squeeze. I stepped forward, Edward moving behind me. I watched as the coffin was lowered. I gulped and it jumped to a stop, making my body shudder at the thought of his body thrashing around inside.**

**I bent down and dropped a white rose onto his coffin, some of my tears falling with it. I wondered how he was dressed. Was he in a suit? Or did they put him in his police uniform?**

**My body began to shake slightly and I wiped at the tears on my face.**

**I whispered the words I didn't think I would ever say to him. Well, not yet anyways.**

"**Goodbye Daddy." I took a step back, under the shade of a tree and watched Billy scoop some dirt up and drip it over his coffin. A movement behind him caught my attention. Jacob was standing under a tree a couple yards behind him. He held up a hand and waved slowly. I offered a sad smile.**

**For the time being, he disregarded me wanting to be with a vampire, Edward. We both forgot our anger towards each other. He was my best friend again and I was his.**

'**I'm sorry.' He mouthed. His words had a double meaning only I would understand. He was sorry not just about Charlie, but about us; about what happened between us. I nodded, showing that he was forgiven.**

**Edward's voice brought me back to my surroundings. "It's over love." He knew what and who I was distracted by, but he didn't say anything. We turned and as we were walking back to his car, I felt slightly better. Now I knew, that no matter what, Jake was always be my best friend. **

**I looked over my shoulder to see him again. He was still under the tree, watching me sadly. He blew a kiss and I smiled at him. A couple of people moved between us, blocking my view of him. When they moved, a wolf sat in his place. I watched it turn and sprint into the woods.**

**I never saw Jacob Black again.**


End file.
